Second Dimension Vampire love
by Mimi-Cherrylicious
Summary: Marina Cheney is a normal girl, bad school life, and most of the time is left to be alone in the house. The first night something strange happens, and after a day she finally meets the same guy from her dream. A vampire.


The girl ran a hand through her hair, her eyes closing a bit as she felt sleepy but something was more important than sleeping for her right now, watching "Supernatural". She was sitting on her bed, with laptop on her legs, windows open, making the cold, fresh air blow her hair. Few moments later the lamp which was near her bed, turned off, exploding and making the girl let a quiet squeak, her heart was pounding fast, as it was about to go out. "It's just the stupid lamp" She thought for herself as the back of her hair bristle. After reading and watching many stuff about paranormal, ghosts, demon, and stuff like that what could a fifteen years old girl think when her lamp explodes for no reason? Her throat felt dry, she would give anything for a glass of water but the truth is she was a bit frightened. The only light in her room was from her laptop right now. She got up from her bed and ran to the door tip-toe, she stopped near the door for a moment and stared at the mirror. She saw something on it but tried to convince herself that it was nothing, maybe it could be her shadow? Oh gosh no, that's ridiculous, her room was pitch black by the time her eyes caught something on it. "I think I should stop watching stuff like Supernatural at night" She murmured under her breath with a quiet giggle, as much as she wanted to calm herself the things she have seen and felt over the pass four or five years made her think otherwise, that there were ghosts, there were demons, and maybe, just maybe mythical creatures existed too. She got a deep breath and sighed, swirling around and opening her door, she made her way to the kitchen, singing at time to time, that was her way to calm her self, cause well walking on a long, dark, creepy, and quiet hallway wasn't something she liked, oh and not forgetting to turn on every light which she passed.

Her family had a giant house, which wasn't so bad if you're with some one, but staying alone most of the time isn't the nicest thing. Her little brother was staying at her grandparents, and their parents were working most of the time, so Marina was alone in that house most of the time. The bright side on that was that she was inviting her friends most of the time and trowing parties most of the time. But that wasn't happening so often how many may think, cause she was the trouble girl. Getting detention most of the time, annoying the teacher so much that she was kicked out of class to much times and well not studying or anything like that. Obviously her parents didn't liked that, they tried changing her but nothing happened, she was even sneaking out of house by jumping out from her window, it wasn't high so it wasn't a problem to jump from there.

Few steps before reaching the kitchen she slipped on the...straight floor, oh yes, she was clumsy, a lot. She felt down on her ass, whining and cursing like mad as she slammed her fist against the floor which was pretty bad idea cause her hand started hurting too. She let a yelp and got up, rubbing her hand a bit and walking to the kitchen, all the way till the sink she was cursing. After she got the glass of water which she wanted, she headed to the door, but then stopped and swirled around. After gathering some stuff from the kitchen, she got her ass back in her room. Letting the two big bars of chocolate, a big packet of chips and a bowl with popcorn on her bed. That was one hell of a midnight snack.

She hopped on her bed, kicking off the blanket from the bed so she could have more space while grabbing the bowl with popcorn and putting it on her bare legs. The bowl was hot cause of the popcorn, warming up her legs. She flipped backwards her hair and got the PLAY button of the laptop, as one of the episodes of Supernatural started. She shoved her one hand in the bowl with delicious, warm popcorn, she fill her hand and pulled it out, shoving popcorn in her mouth. Bam. The windows got slammed closed, almost braking. Marina jumped up like jack-from-the-box, letting go of the bowl with popcorn, making it fall on the ground. It rolled a bit and then hit on something and stopped, it hit in the thin air she thought. She looked at where the bowl was laying, her heart racing and her breath becoming harder. She gulped and shook her head, making her way to the door of her room where the switch for the light was. Maybe she was just to tired, cause you know when you don't sleep much you start seeing strange faces, weird shadows, and you hear strange noises she thought.

Oh shit. Did she just hit some freaking invisible wall or something? Wait..that wasn't a wall. It was..warm...and..she could feel a warm breath on her forehead. Okay now this sure was creeping her out to much. She felt her eyes getting a bit teary for a moment as she clenched her palms into fists, trying to ignore all this, getting a step on the right, getting a deep breath and heading again to the switch. Now this was to much, first the lamp, then the windows and now that..that warm breath like some one was breathing on her forehead. She increased the speed whit which she was walking and stretched her hand to the switch. Snap. She felt some one grabbing hold of her other hand, yanking her backwards. Her eyes widened in surprise and then the fear took over her, she pulled herself how hard she could, and got the switch on. The lights got on, she thought she was just hallucinating, but no, she felt some one still holding her by the hand. She shut her eyes closed, gulping and trying to convince herself to look back but the truth was that she was just as much terrified that this is real, as much as to look back. This was just insane she thought, was she getting nuts or something.

Slapping out of her thoughts, she swirled around to see what or who was holing onto her hand, she expected to see some hideous creature, or a ghost but instead of that there was a guy, standing right in front of her, with a slight grin crossing his lips. Oh hell, this seriously was insane she thought. It wasn't just possible, how can a guy get in her room like that? She didn't even heard him, besides, the house got an alarm system. So it was clearly impossible some strange to get in without that thing to start beeping and stuff. Oh well, let's look it the bright side she thought, while looking at the guy up and down, her heart wasn't pounding as fast as few moments ago. The guy had silky raven hair falling a bit in front of his electric blue eyes, you could stare at them for hours she thought. He was a few inches taller than her, and for what she could notice, close to her, and a lot, she could feel his warm breath against her nose. He smelled nice and sweet making her want to stay closer to him, but as soon as she felt her cheeks hotter she made one giant step backwards, trying to stay as far away from him as she could, cause he still was...well strange. That earned a frown from the guy, as he kept holding onto her hand, even tightening his grip, "Oh, you don't like being close to me deary?" he finally spoke, his voice deep and hot making her shiver, not in a bad way but in a good. He was wearing a black leather jacket, and a dark blue T-shirt under it, dark grey jeans and black sneakers, he looked bigger and stronger than her which scared her a bit cause who knows what he was doing here and what did he wanted.

"What t-the hell do you want?" She managed to say, shuttering and trying to get her hand free from his strong and tight grip, it was starting to hurt and her skin was getting redder. "Finally, I thought you won't ask" He said with a snort while yanking her to him making her wince and shriek "Ugh," she muttered and brought her face up, to look at him, as he grinned at her. Shit. She thought as she saw the fangs, big and sharp, this was just madness, either she got her head hit somewhere or fell asleep, this just couldn't be real, magic, ghosts, and vampires didn't exist, even as much as she wanted the first two to be real, but they weren't, all that were myths and bed time stories which the parents used to tell to their kids so they will be all nice and adorable. But as much as she thought this wasn't real, there was part from her which was saying that all this was true, making the fear take over her again, her eyes filled with horror. She shivered, her knees got weaker for a moment, and her eyes got a bit teary, she shut them closed while repeating in her head that this is all a dream, it just couldn't be real, there were no evidence that vampires lived in this world, among the people.

She heard a groan, obviously the vampire had groaned from her scared behavior, he leaned closer to her neck, she could feel his warm breath brushing against her skin which earned a shiver from the girl. He pushed some of her hair which was on her neck, clearing his way to her soft and angelic skin, pulling her body closer to his. Either a dream or not, I'm not letting a vampire to suck my blood and dry me to death, she thought and opened her eyes, shoving her hands into his chest as she caught him by surprise, making him let a long and deep sigh while backing away from her a bit and letting go of her hand. Good thing that she was lucky, either way was he going to bite her, or she wasn't going to be able to move him an inch. "Stay away from me!" She yelled in horror and backed away as much as she could, trying to think what to do, in her head everything was a mess, horror, amazement, surprise and many more emotions and thoughts. Everything looked so realistic, but there was no logical explanation about what was happening, but oh well she had to admit she kind of wanted the bite, his sharp and cold fangs to pierce her skin, to know the feeling. The bloodsucker walked to her with a blank look, he didn't look irritated at all that she pulled away, rather bored, bored because maybe all of his victims were the same, screaming, trying of running away and always ending up dead or mentally damaged. "Oh just come over here, I'm not going to hurt you," He moved a hand through his raven hair, a smirk crossing against his lips "much" he added. She could see his fangs when was opening his mouth to talk and oh hell yes, that guy was seriously hot and with those fangs..was just wow. Crap. Stop thinking about that, he's a freaking vampire, ready to kill you, she thought , trying to wash that stupid thought out of her head. Swirling around she headed to the door, thinking to scream or not, she didn't want to see her family rushing in and getting killed in front of her eyes.

"Girl, this is rediculous. Just come over here, I'm going to get you either way," he made his way after her leisurely " I'm smarter, faster and way stronger than you".

"Ohh, go to hell!" She hissed , grabbing hold of the knob and opening her door, pulling it roughly and letting it slam against the wall. "I need to much sunscreen for that place, so naah" he said and in a blink he was right in front of her, leaning on the doorframe, hands folded, head cocked.

"T-this. This can't be real! You can't exist!" She said while shuttering, backing way, trying to avoid to look in his hands, she swirled around and was about to run but he stopped her, by grabbing hold of the collar of her shirt and pulling her to him. Oh well, this was it, she couldn't run away, either way she was going to get bitten. She felt the end of his fangs, touching her skin like cold needles on hot skin. A shiver ran through her body, her hands were shaking not as much as her legs. His fangs pierced her warm and soft skin, getting deep in her flesh, as his strong hands slit down to her waist, gripping on it a bit and pulling her to him. The ends of his hair tickling her cheek. The moment his fangs got in her flesh, she felt the pain which was a lot, her neck was like burning, and as many needles were piercing her neck. She was about to scream her lungs out but her mouth got muffed by the vampire's eyes were watering so she shut them closed, tightly. She could feel how her blood was rushing and making its way to the bloodsucker's mouth. She started feeling drained and a bit tired, and soon enough the pleasure took over and she let a moan, tilting her head to the side, making it easier for him to drink from her blood as she backed herself into him. He released her mouth and pulled his fangs out of her flesh, his cold tongue moving on the spot which he just bit. Little blood drops fell to her shirt, making it red and dirty "I knew you would enjoy it" he said smugly. His warm breath tickling her ear, making her shiver, the back of my hair bristle. She was about to nod but stopped her self, shoving her elbow in his stomach, and running to her nightstand, on which she had a little knife on it. But she was way slower to her so called "opponent", the next second she was slammed against one of the walls. "You are playing with my patience girl" He said grimly, grabbing hold of her hands and moving them above her head while sinking his fangs in her neck, near the spot which he bit earlier. This time she screamed, scream her lungs out from the pain. She tried to free her hands from his grip, but failed. Her body got weaker at the time he was drinking more from her blood, and her eyes felt heavy so she closed them, as everything went black.

Scream. Her eyes were wide open at the moment, she was in her bed, with the laptop on her bed. She moved a hand on her night lamp, turning it on, breathing slow and hard. "So...I was dreaming, all of this was ju-" She stopped, as her eyes were wide open, the bowl with popcorn, it was on ground, just how she remembered it. She glanced to see the windows and they were closed, she moved a hand on her neck, rubbing the place on which the vampire had bit her, but nothing, there wasn't anything there, neither was her shirt dirty with blood. She immediately shut her laptop closed, laying back in her bed, trying to realize what was just happening. It's a stupid dream, she murmured and laid a hand over her eyes, turning her night lamp off.


End file.
